What Lies Behind Silver Eyes
by sapphire-glass
Summary: The YYH gang & InuYasha are called to Koenma's office for a doublemission. Their job? To protect to morons... But along the way, find a mysterious assassin·bandit that's been untraceable for centuries. She may be closer than they think... IY·OC, KUR·OC


**What Lies Behind Silver Eyes**

**Chapter One:** Another Suck-Ass Mission

**Summary:** YYH, slight IY, and OC. Typical summary, seems normal. The YYH gang is called to the annoying toddler's office yet again. InuYasha happens to be dragged along for the mission as well. What is their mission, obviously is what you're wondering. To protect two…oh hell, they aren't humans, their psychotic idiots. But along the way, find a well sought out bandit/assassin that's been untraceable for centuries and is thought to be involved in the murder of a great ruler in Makai... She may be closer than they suspect…..InuYasha/OC - Kurama/OC

* * *

Sapphire: Well, this is my new fanfiction idea. It will actually be –gasp- SERIOUS! No! But don't worry; lots of humor will be mixed in. Just not randomly stupid humor as my fans have grown to love.

Ryou: Well, at least you won't make a complete idiot out of yourself as they've come to assume.

Sapphire: Assume? 0o

Ryou: -.-; Okay, they've come to KNOW; you are a complete and utter idiot. Now, shall I say the disclaimer?

Sapphire: Yeah, while I start to get majorly pissed that my computer keeps unclicking MSWORD so I have to re-click it and re-type what was SUPPOSED to be typed. And the worst friggin' part IS, is that I don't even REALIZE it.

Ryou: Uh, okay then… Sapphire-glass owns Sapphire and –grumbles- me as well, although I'm not placed in the story. She also owns this story and the plot. Griffen-gal owns Ruby. Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha.

Sapphire: Alright. Read and enjoy, and if the first few chapters are somewhat short, don't blame me. I use up all of my writing extremely-long-equaling-happy-reviewers-chapter energy on my more humorous fiction, 50 Things to Do before We Perish… Not to mention my other humorous one-shots and/or new InuYasha ones...

Ryou: She tries………and am I EVER going to be in one of your fics?

Sapphire:) Oh the contraire, you're in this one and you certainly won't like what happens.

Ryou: 0.o; ?

—

Key: '_this_' means person is thinking

'this' means demon half is talking to human half

"this" means speaking.

"_this_" means that either Ruby or Sapphire are translating what Americans say into Japanese for InuYasha or the YYH gang

¹, ², ETC means a note at the end of the chapter that I suggest you read

—

"Yusuke, get up now!" an extremely annoying toddler yelled through a purple compact transmitter by a boy with overly gelled hair's head…

"Go away." the boy known as Yusuke mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head with a firm grip to the bed, trying to block out the voice.

"I need you to get up, you lazy human! Botan is on her way now, and I highly doubt she wants to see you in anything less than actual clothing." Koenma yelled, and signed off the transmitter.

"Just great. Finally a Saturday, and at 5 in the morning, a 2-inch baby makes me go to his office. Wonderful." Yusuke mumbled and turned so he was sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"Damn it." he growled, and stood up and lazily walked over to his messy closet. He picked up random clothes, his eyes more than half-way closed, and put them on. Well, that was a stupid move. He ended up putting light blue jeans on his head and a yellow shirt as pants.

"Hello Yus—GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Botan yelled, and blushed, turning away.

"What are you talking……..ABOUT!" he yelled lowly embarrassed. While Botan turned around, he took off his chosen clothes, and got his clean green uniform out. Hey, wasn't it what he usually wore to Koenma's?

Botan turned around and sighed in relief.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, "now that that's over with, come on. We need to get to Koenma's office on the double." With that, she grabbed Yusuke's arm and they were gone.

—

"I said, why the hell am I here you shrimp?" a very angry silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou screamed, pounding a fist on the desk of Koenma.

"Please, calm down InuYasha." Koenma said, inching away a little bit, hoping that nobody would notice the terrified look on his face. Who's acting like a baby NOW, hmm?

"And I am not a shrimp." Koenma said, after a pause.

"Feh." InuYasha said, crossing his arms.

"Well, Hiei, it seems as though you and InuYasha will get along quite well." Kurama said with a small, half-smile.

"Hn." Hiei mumbled and crossed his arms as well.

Kurama smiled fully, and shook his head. Definitely get along. Besides, Hiei needed somebody to mope with on this mission. Kurama was fine on his own, also considering he had no problems with any of them, and also the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara stuck together.

Kuwabara, leaning against the same wall as Kurama, was engulfed in his own thoughts. He wondered, just as everybody else, who this InuYasha was, and what the mission was this time.

((_Sorry guys. Not too much Kuwabara bashing in this fiction……At least not YET… But he won't be as stupid as I usually make him._))

"Yo." Yusuke said with a wave, appearing in Koenma's office. Botan hopped off of her oar, and it went floating up to the ceiling, disappearing completely.

Hiei and InuYasha glared from their separate standing positions. Kuwabara waved back, and Kurama exchanged greetings with Yusuke and Botan.

"Who's the silver-haired weirdo?" Yusuke asked, smirking.

Kurama sighed. '_Is this his idea of a good first impression_?' he thought and watched as the hanyou turned red in the face from anger.

"Shut it, shorty." he growled and showed his fangs a bit.

"I'm not nearly as short as Hiei." Yusuke said, crossing his arms.

"WATCH it, detective." Hiei growled.

"What ever. I'm Yusuke." Yusuke said, receiving both a nod and a 'Who cares..?' look from InuYasha.

"I'm InuYasha. And I'd still like to know why the hell I'm here." InuYasha said first to Yusuke, and then turned to look at Koenma.

"Nice to meet you, InuYasha." Botan said happily, and waved. InuYasha looked at her then shook his head and paid attention to Koenma as he spoke.

"Alright," Koenma said, clicking a remote so that a big screen lit up, "Here's your new mission. Extremely new, considering it's a double-mission. Alright, first thing is that there's an evil force in southern New Jersey, U.S. It's after these two people." Koenma clicked the remote again, and two girls flashed onto the screen.

One had long, silver hair with black tips, and her bangs, which were black, poofed over her face. She looked pissed; and older. She had 10 piercings just on her ears; 2 in each earlobe, 1 in her right cartilage, 3 going up the side of her right ear, and 2 going up the side of her left ear She had a cat collar around her neck, and it seemed like she had on a black tube top that ended an inch and a half below her breasts. She was wearing black gloves that had chains and latches on them that went up almost to her shoulders. She had forest green eyes that looked…well, mean to put it nicely. The picture ended just above her bellybutton (which was pierced as well), cutting off a tattoo.

The other one was shorter and young looking than the first one. She also had long hair; reddish-purple hair, slightly shorter than the other girl's, with black bangs and the tips of her hair black as well. She had a green headband on that had fake, stuffed Fox ears attached to it. She herself only had 4 piercings; 1 in each earlobe, and 2 going up the side of her left ear. She had on a green spaghetti strap shirt on with black and green gloves with crossed lace that went up to almost her shoulders as well. Her eyes were a brown-red color that looked innocent enough…The picture also ended right above her bellybutton.

"Like her outfit." InuYasha said with a perverted smirk, pointing at the older looking girl's picture.

Kurama's eyes were focused on the younger one.

"Ohhh, Kurama likes Miss Red." Yusuke snickered.

"And InuYasha likes the silver-haired girl, obviously." Kuwabara added, also snickering.

'_It's none of their damn business…_' InuYasha thought to himself.

'_What does it really matter to them?_' Kurama thought.

Kurama and Inuyasha blushed, and then stopped looking at the pictures.

'_The only embarrassing thing is that they think they're making me blush._' They both thought to themselves at the exact same time.

They straightened up as they all listened to Koenma speak yet again.

"It's your job to protect them. They seem to have magical and powerful energy surrounding and within them, so try and figure out what it is exactly. They may just be the humans that are said to have power gems fused inside their bodies; this gives them powers. We could use those gems to boost Makai's power, to discover how reincarnations occur, and how the elements work… So try your best to accomplish that; the dark force¹ wants that energy. The girls may or may not even know they HAVE these powers, so be choosy with your words. Now, onto the next part of the double-mission." Koenma said, and clicked his remote.

Another picture of a woman came onto the screen. She looked around 25. She had short, choppy, silver hair with a bluish glow to it, and her long bangs poofed over her face, covering the right side of her face and eye completely. She had silver panther ears protruding from her head (in position on her head as InuYasha's are) and a silver panther tail behind her. She had piercing silver and green eyes with an emotionless expression on her face.

She was about 5'7 and was thin. She had on a short, black, sleeveless, leatherish jacket over a forest green belly shirt that resembled the top half of a ninja's outfit and short, black shorts on. She had dark boots with many buckles that tied up to her knees. She had black gloves that were cut in many areas that went up to almost all the way up to her shoulder. She had gold, metal wristbands on and a metal, gold choker that looked exactly like the wristbands around her neck. There were 5 gold and silver earrings in her right panther ear (she has no human ears) and 1 silver earring in her left panther ear. There was also a silver-with-an-emerald-bead belly ring in her belly button.

"Hmm. Cute." Yusuke said with a shrug. InuYasha's eyes bugged for a second, but remained normal. Kurama stared hard at the picture. 'Something's familiar about her.' Youko told him. '_Great, talking with myself again._' Kurama thought back to him with a sigh, and opened his eyes.

"So, what is our concern with this one?" Kurama asked slowly, directing his attention to Koenma.

"She's one of the most famous bandits in all Makai history. She was also an assassin, of sorts. First she stole, then she left the victim from which she stole almost at death, leaving behind the mark of an anti-cross on the chest of the victim. She wasn't a Satanist, as the Americans would put it, but we can't figure out why she left that mark." Koenma stopped talking to let everything sink in with his crew.

"I still don't see how this involves me at all." InuYasha mumbled, looking between the bandit and Koenma.

"Well, we figure that since, as you can see, she was a demon, and you are a half-demon, you could help track her, if that makes sense. Besides, in guarding the girls, your sense of hearing, smell, and your fighting skills some in handy." Koenma explained, sighing a bit.

"You woke me up at 5 am on a Saturday to find and protect some girls? You're really starting to tick me off, pacifier-breath." Yusuke groaned.

"IGNORING that comment," Koenma said with a glare in Yusuke's direction, "the point of which I'm showing you this bandit."

Kurama sighed. '_Finally_.' It didn't necessarily bother him that he had to go on a mission, or a double-mission at that, but when Koenma didn't get to the point it really aggravated him.

"Knowing that she is a bandit and assassin should be enough to try and discover background information on her. She's been untraceable for centuries, but an unknown source has found a clue that may lead us to her." Koenma said, somewhat proudly.

"But if she's been untraceable for centuries, shouldn't she be dead by now?" Hiei asked from his position of leaning against the wall.

"That's what we thought… But you see, recently my Father's brother² that not many knew about…my uncle, if you want to say, was robbed and murdered… And the legendary mark of that demon bandit was on his chest." Koenma said sullenly.

"Continue." Kurama said quietly.

"Well," Koenma continued, "demons live for a long time. And most demons, when they do die, become reincarnated ('_This is true in at least some cases.._' Kurama thought). We think this is what happened of this infamous character… It's the only possible explanation unless somebody has great knowledge of her and has decided to take this bandit's old reign for another go…. But this bandit wasn't a normal demon, you see; it seemed as though Darkness was her ally, and Ice glided her along the way." Koenma paused.

"So what you're saying is," Kurama started.

"That she was, in ways, the element of Darkness?" InuYasha finished off, thinking deeply about that.

"Precisely…. But it seems unlikely that a demon would be an element. More or less a human incarnate… We've always thought creatures such as elves to control the elements." Koenma answered.

Yusuke was letting this all sink in. '_This is too weird. Koenma expects us to find this bandit/assassin from a million years ago? Her incarnate, even? He's definitely on something... Ugh; too much thinking..._' Yusuke thought to himself, developing a large headache.

Hiei stood remotely quiet at the wall, thinking everything over.

"When do you want us to start this mission..?" He asked, finally. InuYasha and Kurama both looked up, eager to get the mission over with so they could continue on with their lives. Kuwabara and Yusuke, who had begun discussing the mission using small words ((laugh)), stopped and paid attention as Koenma, once again, began to speak.

"I thought we'd never even get to that part, heh. Alright, well, you all need to get to South Jersey in the U.S. quickly. The dark force see first side note is said to be moving quickly, and we can't have those girls dieing. Protect them with all you've got; they're…fairly nice, though, so they shouldn't give you trouble." Koenma paused, hiding back a snicker.

Kurama and InuYasha exchanged glances at the snicker, and Yusuke just glared.

"While you 'babysit' these girls," Koenma explained, "I want you to find out information from them and about that bandit. We need to find out about my Uncle's death…Father is going to be very angry if we don't... So! Get a move on it."

With the clap of Koenma's hands, the Rekai Tantei and InuYasha groaned and walked out of the office. When the doors were officially closed, Botan, who had been very quiet in the back of the room this entire time, spoke.

"Why did you tell them the girls were 'fairly nice'? The silver-haired one has a hot temper, the other one is obsessed and will kill for a muffin, and on top of that, they're…well, insane." Botan said sternly with an odd look.

"I have to have some fun, too, you know." Koenma said with a look, and smiled to himself. '_And what fun this will be_'.

((_Should I end it here….Should I continue? I'll let you all review to decide…Nah; just kidding. Let's continue on, shall we?_))

"Class... You damn kids; settle down!" a very pale Mr. Izegawa yelled to his 11th grade Homeroom.

All of the students, weird or sane, turned their heads to their teacher. It was the least they could do after blowing up his car the other week.

"THANK you. Now; as you all know, the principal here at M.D. High School announced yesterday at lunch period that there would be a few exchange students at our school… Why they chose our school is a true miracle and mystery, but I want you to try and welcome them. They're from Japan; so nothing about that, got it? Good. Now then; three of them are in our homeroom… So, that really explains why I speaking with you all." He explained, and looked towards the door, signaling to somebody.

The door opened and in walked three young men. One had long, red hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing M.D. High School's uniform, which was a black uniform.

Following him was one that also had long hair; only his hair was silver, and his eyes were amber. He had a black hat pulled backwards over his head. He was also in the boys' black uniform.

Lastly, there was a boy shorter than the first two walked in. He was wearing the uniform as well; he had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The three Asian boys stepped to the front of the room. The class stared them down big-time. One girl spoke up.

"…Is that a guy?" she asked.

The three boys looked at each other funny as they tried to remember the English Koenma had taught them.

A voice came from the back of the room. It was a tall girl dressed in punk clothing. She was speaking in a foreign language.

"_She asked you if you were a guy. Shall I call her an idiot?_" the girl, who had a deep yet cocky/elegant voice, asked.

"Who...Me?" Kurama asked her.

The other student whispered around the room as the Asian boys and the girl had a conversation in Japanese than not even the teacher could understand.

"_Yes, you. Who else?_" she remarked in a D'UH tone.

InuYasha snickered as Kurama glared first at the girl who had originally asked the question, and then at InuYasha.

"Yes, you shitload, that's a guy. He doesn't look THAT feminine." The 'translator' said to the American.

"Hmmph." The blonde said with a pout, and ignored them.

"ANYWAY," Mr. Izegawa said, "Make these boys feel welcome to our school. Obviously they don't speak too much English…So just bare with it. The redhead is Shuichi Minamino. The silver-haired boy is InuYasha Taisho…And the one with black hair is Yusuke Urameshi…"

"You know, they don't realize that we can remember the English..." InuYasha said to Kurama.

"What morons." Yusuke chimed in.

"_I'm tired of being a translator. SPEAK IN ENGLISH IF YOU KNOW IT._" The girl yelled.

The three boys sighed, and walked randomly around the room as the teacher directed them to sit down at a desk. InuYasha and Kurama walked over to two vacant desks near the girl, and Yusuke was forced to sit near a group of preppies who kept staring at him "in secret".

"Alright, fine." InuYasha groaned, no longer speaking in Japanese.

"Zhank ya." The green-eyed teenager said with a smirk.

"So," Kurama said (in English), "who are you, anyway?" 'She looks really familiar, human.' '_I know that, Youko._'

"Sapphire Logan, at your service." She said with a fake salute.

"So that's one of the girls…" InuYasha whispered.

Sapphire gave them an odd look. She waved them off.

"Anyway. My partner-in-crime unfortunately is in a different homeroom than me—er, us. I'm assuming she's the other 'one of the girls'." Sapphire said with a spark in her eye that presently, only Kurama noticed.

"Uh….Okay…" InuYasha said with a startled expression.

"Do you know why we're here..?" Kurama asked her, giving a serious look.

"You're Japanese spies here to collect information on the U.S. and you're going to take the information back to your leader bringing Ruby and I along so we don't blow up with the stupid Americans?" She suggested in one, very quick breath.

Yusuke saw from afar that she had only taken one breath, and he was in shock that she could talk that fast.

"Uh….No…" Kurama said with a weird look.

"Oh... Damn." Sapphire said, snapping her fingers.

"When does this—"InuYasha was cut off by the sound of a bell. The homeroom started to file out of the class, onto their OTHER classes.

"Nevermind, then?" Kurama asked him with a small smile. InuYasha gave him a look and walked out of the classroom. Less than a minute later he came back, unknowing of where he should go next.

"Did you guys get schedules..?" Sapphire asked, grabbing a lighter out of her pocket.

"Your files said you didn't smoke..." Yusuke said, walking over to the small group.

Sapphire blew a smoke skull in his direction and decided to answer him.

"I don't, really. But I've been having some…mental issues³ lately, heh, and I'm going insane." Sapphire said, and grabbed the sheets of paper that the boys had in their hands.

Sapphire put the cigarette at the side of her mouth and she examined all of the schedules.

"'Kay…" she said slowly, blowing smoke. She made an 'ick' motion with her mouth, and stomped on the cigarette that she threw on the floor.

"Hate that shit. It's so gross. Better that than drinking, though." She reasoned aloud, and then told the boys about their schedules.

"Alright. You're…Shuichi, right?" She asked.

"I prefer Kurama, but yes." Kurama answered.

"Right... Anyway, KURAMA, we have all the same classes together except gym, because they separate us since last year a few guys raped this girl. Okay?" Sapphire said, smirking to herself when she saw the look on his face.

"..They raped her?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Yeah... Anyway, you, InuYasha, have all of my classes too, of course, except gym... You and Kurama will be together. Weird, ne?" Sapphire said, and grabbed Yusuke's paper.

"You... You have 4 classes of mine, and the rest you aren't…Meaning You have four classes with these guys." She explained, pointing to InuYasha and Kurama.

"Damn…" He mumbled, and took back his paper. He walked out of the classroom as the second bell rang, heading off to his first class.

"Shit! We need to go. We're going to be late; I don't want that fat bitch on my ass again." Sapphire yelled, and started running down the hallway. The boys exchanged glances and ran after her, InuYasha running at a normal speed.

"RUUUUBBBBBYYY!" Sapphire yelled, and in a few seconds another girl ran from a side hallway, and was currently next to Sapphire as they ran into the History class.

"I'm –pant- guessing that's Ruby –pant." Kurama said, a bit out-of-breath, to InuYasha.

InuYasha caught his own breath (running at human speed was hard, and that Sapphire girl ran really fast) and nodded. The two boys walked into the room in-time to get lectured along with Ruby and Sapphire, and in-time to see that Kuwabara and Hiei were also in that class...

—

"Are these the girls, sire?" Asked a pale, white-haired woman with bright red eyes. She had two tattered, red fairy wings protruding from her back. She was wearing a torn back top, and a pair of black battle pants.

"Yes, Shiara. I want those power gems..." A gruff and rusty voice said from within the darkness at Shiara bowed.

"Bring them to me." He said.

"Yes, sire." Shiara answered.

* * *

Sapphire: Chapter one completed. Took me forever, the bastard. Sorry it wasn't very long…or very good. It kind of went downhill after Koenma's office, and I've been busy. Next chapter will hopefully be either as long or longer.

Ryou: She was too lazy to review the chapter, so if anything is spelled wrong or doesn't make sense, please let her know.

Sapphire: Yeah!... Uhm...Right. OH. And more Ruby featured next chapter, heh.

Ryou: Reviews keep a moron happy.

Sapphire: And may thy pickle fairy grant ye wishes!

Ryou: …Right.

**—**

**Side Notes:**

¹ The dark force. Since obviously there is not a dark force, I had to make one up. It's a group of demons and demonesses that are against the Rekai Tantei… And all that work for Koenma's family. You'll meet up with everybody in that group one time or another… (No, this has nothing to do with Star Wars…)

² Another obvious... I don't believe he has a brother; hence the 'that not many know about' part. I made him up. D'UH. The story wouldn't work, otherwise.

³ Sapphire means that…. Damn! I can't say. Although you already know from reading my other fanfictions that include her, but… No. Nvm. Ignore it.

4 Pronounced 'shee-ah-lah'. She's a member of the dark force. She is basically the leader of the dark force's most valued member…. Such how is Kagura to Naraku in InuYasha®.

* * *

Read, review, go take a piss, wait for the next chapter to be posted. 


End file.
